


The Descendants

by mostlikely-shutup (wolfie119)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie119/pseuds/mostlikely-shutup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every generation comes with a new batch of Descendants. 24 children born with ancestors who were killed in cold blood, over suspicion and prejudice. They are the Descendants of the Salem Witches. Together, they can either end the world or save it. </p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Charlotte has gone to Mexico to find her "cousins," a couple of Descendants, just like her. Her goal is to bring them back to her school, train them, help them get through the transition of being ordinary kids to all powerful witches and wizards. </p><p>Her search brings her to the home of a family of Hunters, the Calaveras. </p><p>She doesn't plan on saving the teenagers in their custody, but it happens. It also seems that these kids are accompanied with an old friend of hers that's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, let me explain what’s about to happen.” Severo Calavera says, keeping the girl's hand on the dial. “This one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity. So she’s going to turn the dial on the alpha. If she doesn’t, I turn the dial on the banshee.”

“No, I’m not doing this!” Kira Yukimura exclaims, trying to break away from the hunter’s hold. She manages to get her hand away from the dial. 

“Now see, are you sure?” Severo warns the girl, placing Kira’s hand back onto the dial. “One of your friends has the power to heal. The other, not so much.”

“What are you doing?” Scott McCall interrupts, looking towards the other Calaveras. “What is this, a game to you?” 

“This is a test, lovito. Let’s see if you pass.” Araya Calavera says, walking in front of the alpha and banshee. “We’re going to ask some questions. You answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don’t answer, we turn the dial.”

“Do what they say.” Scott tells Kira, lowering his voice a bit. “And whatever they want. I can take it.”

Kira nods, her smile forced and her eyes full of worry. 

“So, we don’t know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him.” Scott’s eyes widen at Araya’s accusation, his mouth dropping open. 

“What?” Scott blurts out, leaning forward a bit as he talks. “How would I know that?”

“That doesn’t sound like an answer to me.” Araya states.

“We don’t know.” Lydia Martin interrupts. “Why do you think we came here?”

“Kira,” Araya states, ignoring what Lydia said. Kira’s eyes widen and she looks at Scott. “Turn the dial.” Kira starts to object, but Araya speaks again. “Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?”

“No! No.” Scott argues, looking to where Kira and Severo are standing. “Do it, Kira. Do it.” 

“Let’s start at one.” Araya commands as Kira puts her hand on the dial. Kira looks at Scott as she turns the dial. The buzz of electricity fills the room as Scott starts gasping in pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles paces the room while Malia sits, leaning up against the sink, watching him. 

“Can you hear them? Can you hear Scott?” Stiles asks Malia. She shakes her head, swallowing. Her eyes close as she attempts again to hear the people in the room above. “Okay. Can you hear Kira? Lydia? Anybody? What are they saying?”

“I-I can’t. I can’t concentrate.” Malia says, shaking her head a bit. “I-uh-There’s too many sounds and voices.”

“Okay, look, it’s okay. It’s okay. Just breathe. Breathe alright?” Stiles says, dropping onto his knee beside her. “You practiced this with Scott before, remember that?” Malia nods, looking at Stiles.

“I’m trying.” Malia admits.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Just, uh, focus on something.” Stiles pauses, thinking. “Here, look at my eyes. Or, er, just focus on the sound of my voice. Anything you have to do. Just try to concentrate. Concentrate on-”

Malia leans forward, kissing him. She pulls back. Stiles eyes are on her, moving about, studying her face. Malia’s eye have turned blue. She’s staring at Stiles, her lips open. 

“Someone’s coming.” Malia says, right before the person enters.

The door flings open, revealing a figure. Stiles turns and backs into Malia. The figure comes into the room. It’s a girl, dressed casually, in jeans and a t-shirt. 

The girl has a scowl on her face. She holds two hunting knives in her hands. Malia begins to growl. 

“C’mon, we gotta go save your friend.” The figure states, throwing Malia and Stiles each a hunting knife. 

When they hesitate, she glares and motions for them to follow her, before turning . She heads into the hallway, moving fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tell me! Who actually has Derek?” Araya questions Scott. The electricity is still flowing into him from the device under Kira’s hand. Kira looks away from Scott. “Who had a reason? A vendetta, particularly to the Hales?”

“I said, I don’t know.” Scott forces out, his forehead dripping sweat. 

“You don’t know because you haven’t figured it out yet. So think!” Araya goads, her voice raising. “Who could’ve taken him?”

“Tres.” Severo says, causing Kira to look at him in panic. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Scott huffs out, his breath ragged. He nods at Kira and she turns it up another level. 

“Who had the power?! The power of a shapeshifter?” Araya exclaims, trying to get the answer out of Scott. 

“I don’t know.” Scott gasps as the electricity takes it’s toll. 

“Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite.” Araya tries to make Scott see the answer.

“I don’t know!” Scott snarls, struggling in the chair he’s in. 

“Diez!” Araya commands. Kira hesitates and Araya yells again. “Diez!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are they doing to Scott?” Stiles asks, following the girl who’s almost running. 

“They’re killing him.” The girls says, navigating through the halls. “Electricity. It can prevent the change and, if enough is administered, kill a shifter. But you already knew that, didn’t you, kid?”

“A shifter?” Malia questions, keeping up easily with the girl. The kid remark had earned a scoff from Stiles.

“Shapeshifter.” The girls says, turning down another hallway. By now, they could hear the screams of Scott, making them move faster. “Y’know, werewolves and the like.”

They reach a door and the girls whispers something, sounding like Latin. The door swings open, banging against the wall just as Scott says a name.

A name that has brought nothing but bad omens. 

“Kate.” Scott gasps as the electricity is turned off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~CHARLOTTE’S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I barge into the room and looked around for a second, finding Araya in front of the Alpha and banshee. The Alpha is gasping for air and sweating. I look over to see the kitsune with a troubled look on her face. She’s staring at the alpha with concern and guilt in her eyes.

I focus my attention back onto Araya, who has a smug look on her face. She’s also staring at the alpha, but with slight approval and contempt in her eyes.

“Araya!” I exclaim, glaring. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Don’t talk to me like that, Charlotte.” Araya says coldly, turning to face me. “It’s not like you haven’t done anything like this.”

“No, I haven’t. Believe it or not, I have some humanity left.” I snarl at her, my hand twitching. I see Araya look down at the sparks that I know are beginning to escape my fingertips. “It isn’t your job to do these things, Araya.”

“They came into our territory without our permission. They needed to learn a lesson.” Severo interrupts our confrontation. 

“This is not your discussion, Severo.” Araya reprimands him. I look at Severo and glare.

“And why? Why do they need to learn a lesson?” I point out. “You went into their territory without their permission more than once. You even kidnapped their two eldest pack members. And it is not your decision who needs to learn lessons.”

“Why are you here?” Araya interrupts my rant. I look back at her and feel my jaw clench. 

“I was looking for someone.” I answer, my eyes flickering over to the teenage pack. “A cousin.”

“And why did you decide to come to our home?” Araya questions. 

“Why do you care, Araya?” I say, looking back at her. I smirk, crossing my arms. “Afraid I’m gonna harm your little clan?”

Araya looks a bit insulted, but quickly recovers and glares icily at me. I just continue smirking back at her. I glance over at the teenagers and nod to myself. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking the pack and leaving. Unless of course you would like to become a little more humane with your interrogations?” I straighten my back and wait a second. When Araya doesn’t say anything, I nod and look over at the pack. I motion for them to follow me. 

“They’re looking for Derek Hale.” Araya says as I am putting my foot over the threshold of the door. I freeze for a second, then continue walking. 

I know that the pack is following.


	2. It Gets Stranger and Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strangers are introduced and some shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Whoopee!

As we walk down the hallway towards the door, the lanky kid from the basement catches up to me. The rest of the pack lines up in rows of two behind us. 

“Who-” the lanky kid begins, but I hold up my hand.

“Not yet.” I say, continuing to walk quickly to the front doors. “We’re not in the clear yet.”

We continue walking until we reach a door. I walk forward, my hand grasping the doorknob. I turn the knob, only for it to get stuck about halfway around. I look back up at the door, noticing something in the corner. There is a light blinking on and off in the corner. 

I smirk up at the camera, my hand still on the doorknob.

“Debilito.” I whisper. The light stops blinking and I turn the knob again. The knob turns easily. We all walk out into the sunshine of a Mexican afternoon. 

“Alright, who are you?” The lanky teenager says coming forward. I look back at him for a second, then turn back towards the village. I start looking for my car, hand coming up to cover my eyes. 

“Name’s Charlotte Wardwell.” I answer after a second of searching for the car. I put my hand at my side and turn back to the group of teenagers. “Great-however many other greats-granddaughter of Samuel Wardwell, fortuneteller and one of the last warlocks executed in the Salem Witch Trials.”

“Woah.” The one who had turned the dial on the wolf said, the wolf draped over her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’ll explain more later, but now we have to find your friend.” I add, turning back around to look for my car again. Then, I remember that I put a cloaking spell on it. I sigh, frustrated that it took me that long to remember what I did. “Damnit. Crescere.”

The car appears right in front of us. I smile down at her, proud that I found her.

“Is that Latin?” The banshee speaks up, taking a step towards me. I nod, moving towards the car. 

“And a spell. Means visible, or something of the like in Latin.” I answer, opening the door to the black car. 

“Took you long enough.” A voice from inside the car complains, the body the voice belongs to moving to step out of the car. The girl stretched, her arms going above her head as she stood on her toes. The girl’s brown eyes opened after a second and she freezes. “Who are they?”

“Beacon Hills Pack.” I say bluntly. I bend over searching for a piece of gum. I take out the pack and get back out of the car. I turn around and raise an eyebrow at my cousin. “Introduce yourself.”

“Carmilla Scott.” She says, glaring a bit at me. I flip her off and take out a piece of gum. I unwrap the piece and stick in my mouth. 

“She’s a descendant of Margaret Scott, another witch prosecuted in 1692.” I add, throwing the pack of gum back in the car. “Also, my cousin. So, what are your names?”

They hesitate for a second before the lanky human steps forwards and reaches out a hand. I grab it to shake it and feel a slight spark run up my arm. I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs.

“I’m Stiles.” He say, moving away and look at the rest of the pack. After a moment of them staring at us and not saying anything, he sighs. He gestures to the banshee, “That’s Lydia. Next to her,” here he gestures at the kitsune, “is Kira. She’s holding up Scott. Right next to me is Malia.”

“Well, now that introductions are over, Araya said you were looking for Derek Hale.” I say, crossing my arms and lean on the car. “Why?”

“Why do you care?” Lydia says, her expression curious and just a bit condescending. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. 

“I don’t, but let’s just say I like to keep in contact with my old friends.” I say, smirking. “Which is why I’m going to help you.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Carmilla says, glaring at me. “I did not agree to that.”

“Then you don’t have to help, Carm.” I say, my voice like steel. “You can always go back to Loreto. I don’t have any problems leaving you there.”

Carmilla’s eyes widen before she narrows them to glare at me. I raise my eyebrows in a challenging manner and smirk at her. Sparks start to collect at her fingertips and she clenches her fist, staying tense as she settles against the car. 

When I turn back to the pack, they’re staring at us. I shrug my shoulders and begin talking again.

“So, you want our help or not?” I say, crossing my arms again and raising an eyebrow at them. 

The pack looks at each other. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. Finally they turned back to us and Scott nodded at me. I stop leaning on the car and walk towards Scott. I put my finger on his shoulder and transfer some energy into him. He looks better after a couple of seconds. I move back and see the pack staring at me.

“What was that?” Scott asks, his voice a bit hoarse from screaming earlier. 

“An energy transfer.” I answer, looking him in the eyes. “If we’re going to get to Derek, we need to leave now.”

“So, you know where he is?” Stiles speaks, causing both Scott and I to look over at him.

“No, but it’ll only take a couple of minutes to find him.” I say, starting to walk to my car. I walk over to the driver’s side and open the door. I look back up and say, “So, who’s riding with me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP: IN THE CAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, how do you know Derek?” Lydia asks as she sits in the backseat with Malia. I look at them in the rearview mirror, then back at the road.

“I was in the same grade as Laura in high school. We had a bunch of classes together, so we became friends. And being friends with Laura meant meeting her family.” I say, my hands tightening on the steering wheel as we go over another bump.

“Why are you here?” Malia says abruptly, making Carm’s eyes widen a bit.

“I was looking for a couple of cousins who lived here. One of these people is Carmilla.” I say, stopping the car for a second to try to figure out where to go next. Once I have the direction I need, I start the car again. 

“Why were you looking for your cousins?” Lydia says, her voice curious as well as guarded.

“I’m part of the Salem Society, a group of witches and wizards devoted to finding young witches and wizards and training them. We want to make sure they don’t accidentally cause something disastrous with their magic.” I say, turning onto another road that will lead us to Derek. “I also happen to be one of the founders of this society.”

“What else does the Salem Society do?” Lydia questions, obviously intrigued. 

“We try to keep possible threats to humans under wraps and safely secured. Also, we’ve been in the process of finding the descendants of the witches and wizards of Salem. It isn’t easy, considering the multiple generations separating them.” 

“Why do you want to find the Descendants?” Malia asks, causing me to tighten my hands on the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. Carmilla reaches over and places a hand on my shoulder. I sigh before answering, loosening my grip on the wheel.

“That is a story for another time.” I say, glancing at her through the rearview mirror. “It is a story best told in private.”

Lydia and Malia nod, though Lydia’s lips are pursed, as if she wants to ask more questions. A look from Carmilla and I has her nodding a second time and settling into the seat.

The rest of the ride was silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we reached the place where Derek was, I was the first to step out of the car. After me, Scott and Stiles climb out of Stiles’ Jeep and walk over to me.

“What is this place?” Scott says, sounding both curious and wistful. 

“It’s called La Iglesia. The church.” A voice says from the left of us.


End file.
